


An Invitation

by delightful_fear



Series: Warbler Christmas [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Blaine Friendly, Brief mention of Warblers, M/M, Pretty damn sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightful_fear/pseuds/delightful_fear
Summary: When he found the door, he pulled the invitation out of his pocket. He could hear music and talking coming from the apartment, so it was obvious Sebastian was home and not alone. The door opened quickly to his knock, and Kurt automatically gave a smile of recognition to the taller man in the doorway."Kurt F*cking Hummel! At my door after all these years!"





	An Invitation

Kurt sighed when he opened the envelope, pulling out the thick paper. Turning it over, he just shook his head. 

**Warbler Alumni Christmas Open House**  
**Will you be back in Ohio visiting friends and family over the holidays?**  
**Why not join us in some holiday cheer?**

A party at the rebuilt Dalton Academy, with a tour, live band, and cocktails. Kurt looked over the invitation, a little surprised. He had only gone to Dalton for a few months. But his name was printed right on top of the invite. 

Looking closer, he realized there were actually two cards stuck together. Pulling them apart, Kurt saw it was another invitation to the same event, this one addressed to Sebastian Smythe. 

It was a name Kurt hadn’t thought of for years. Occasionally, he ran into someone from back home and Sebastian was quickly mentioned along with other people from those high school days. Kurt vaguely remembered that Sebastian was a lawyer now, and living in New York. With a population of eight million, it wasn’t strange that they hadn’t crossed paths in all this time. They certainly ran in different circles. 

Looking down at the invitation, he saw that the contact for the event was Blaine. Not really surprising, since he had moved back to Ohio about five years ago, teaching music and history in a Columbus school. Happily married with two small children. Blaine had always been closer with the Warblers than Kurt had been, going to that school longer and being their big star. 

Pulling out his phone, he shot off a quick text to Blaine.

**Hey! I got the invite to the Warbler thing you are organizing. -K**

They had kept in touch over the years, usually finding time to see each other when they were in the same state. A comfortable, old friendship. The reply came quite quick.

**Will you able to come? - B**

Looking at the date, Kurt thought about his schedule. 

**I’ll try. It depends on if I get some fabrics in on time or not. - K**

Deliveries were the most inconsistent this time of year, with so many things being shipped for Christmas. 

**I hope you make it. Wes got the school to let us use the seniors commons room. -B**

Kurt looked at the extra invitation. What the hell...

**Whoever mailed these out accidentally stuck someone else’s invite in the envelope with mine. -K**

**Oh shit! Whose? -B**

**Sebastian Smythe. -K**

There was a bit of a pause before Blaine texted back. 

**I just checked. He lives in New York as well. Sorry to ask this of you, but is there any way you could drop it off to him? It will take too long to mail him another one, this time of year. -B**

Kurt sighed. He should have seen that coming. 

**Fine. Text me his address and I’ll try to drop it off this week. -K**

...

A few nights later, Kurt was standing outside a tall, fancy apartment building. He pulled his scarf into better position, the cold wind hitting a patch of skin that wasn’t fully covered. It was really gearing up for a cold, snowy night.

Patting his coat pocket to make sure the invitation was still there, Kurt went to the front doors. There was a security desk, and an elderly man looked up from a book. 

Kurt pulled out the card. “Hi. I believe Sebastian Smythe lives here. I had this invitation...”

The man nodded with a warm smile. “Certainly. He’s in unit 17C.” 

Standing there awkwardly for a moment, Kurt thought about just giving the doorman the card to pass on to Sebastian, but he was here already. Might as well give it to him in person, or slip it under his door if he wasn’t at home. Plus, riding the elevator would give him a chance to warm up a little before he went back outside.

It was certainly a nicer building than Kurt’s. There were two elevators, and everything was elegant with dark wood trim and soft lighting. 

When he found the door, he took off his gloves and shoved them into his pocket, pulling out the invitation again. He could hear music and talking coming from the apartment, so it was obvious Sebastian was home and not alone.

The door opened quickly to his knock, and Kurt automatically gave a smile of recognition to the taller man in the doorway. 

“Kurt Fucking Hummel! At my door after all these years!” Sebastian was smiling back, his green eyes crinkled up. 

Holding out the invitation, Kurt was glad when Sebastian accepted it. “I got this stuck to my invitation in the mail. Thought I’d drop it off so you don’t miss out on it.”

Sebastian glanced over the invitation, chuckling. “The Warblers. Hilarious to think back to those days, singing and dancing in front of crowds of people.” 

Kurt nodded. “Yeah, well, I better get going. It sounds like you have guests.” 

“It’s just a few friends. Nothing fancy.” Sebastian said dismissively. His green eyes scanned over Kurt quickly, taking in his rosy cheeks. “You should come in for a drink! You look half-frozen.”

Shaking his head, Kurt held up his hands. “No, no...thanks for the offer, but I don’t want to intrude.”

“Nonsense! I insist.” Sebastian grabbed Kurt’s hand, tugging him inside the apartment and closing the door. “Your hand is like ice! I’m making you a mocha.”

Kurt just chuckled, knowing he was stuck having the drink. It wouldn’t take long, one drink, and he could really warm up before going. He pulled off his coat, hanging it up in the closet. 

Sebastian reappeared, passing Kurt a huge mug, topped with a mound of whip cream. He leaned closer, yanking the hat off Kurt’s head. “Don’t worry, your hair looks fine.” Sebastian put a hand on Kurt’s back, guiding him into the living room.

“Hey, everybody, this is Kurt, an old high school friend.” Sebastian announced to the group before sinking onto a sofa and waving Kurt to a nearby chair. 

There was about ten people in the room, sitting comfortably everywhere. A fire was cracking in the hearth, giving everything a warm glow. Candles were burning here and there. Music played softly in the background. 

Two women sitting nearby gave him more than a welcoming glance. “I’m Meagan.” She held her hand out to shake Kurt’s. “Brrr! Cold hands!”

The other woman stood up. “Sit here, so you are closer to the fire. I’m Sebastian’s boss, Tory.”

Kurt felt a bit bad, having everyone shuffle around for him, but he sunk down in the comfy chair, fire at his back, and it felt so good. The mug was warm, and he cupped it with both hands to warm them. 

The whip cream on top was something he would have never requested, but it looked delicious. He scooped up a little with one finger and popped it in his mouth, closing his eyes briefly to savour the sweet, creamy taste. It was sinfully good. 

Opening his eyes, he was a bit surprised to see Sebastian watching him, before he gave a small smile and turned back to talk with his friends. 

Kurt followed along with the conversation as he sipped at the whip cream, not daring to scoop it up with his finger again. When he finally took a sip of the mocha, it went down his throat like fire, and he set the mug down on the table with a thunk as he coughed. 

“Oh, are you OK?” Tory placed a hand on his arm, giving him a concerned look.

He nodded at her, and shot a glare at Sebastian. “What’s in that drink? I thought you said it was a mocha!”

Sebastian was just chuckling. “I always put a splash of Kahlua in a mocha.”

“Watch yourself around Sebastian, Kurt. A ‘splash’ is at least a couple shots’ worth.” Meagan nudged the unrepentant man with her shoulder. 

Now that he was used to it, Kurt found the drink quite tasty, the perfect mix of coffee, creamy hot chocolate and the liquor kick of Kahlua. By the time he finished it, he felt warm all the way through and relaxed. 

Kurt stood up, still holding his mug, and took it back to the kitchen. More candles gave the room a warm glow. He set the mug in the sink, turning around to find Sebastian standing near. 

“Um, this has been nice, seeing you after all this time. You have a lovely apartment, and good friends, Sebastian.” Kurt said it to be polite, but found he really meant it. 

Sebastian seemed to be very comfortable now, at peace with himself, in a way he hadn’t back in high school. Old Sebastian had been cocky, and always ready to knock someone down. It had matured into a quiet self confidence, his face more likely to show a warm smile than a smirk. Physically, he looked much the same, except he had filled out a little more. 

“You aren’t heading out already, are you? Have another drink. I didn’t even get a chance to talk to you.” Sebastian said, taking a half step closer. 

Kurt shook his head. “I really can’t stay. But thanks anyways.” 

“Fine, I know it’s a busy time of year. But at least give me your phone number. Maybe we can grab a coffee in the new year when it’s quieter.” Sebastian looked around, stepping towards the living room to pick up his phone.

Kurt stepped closer with a small sigh. Sebastian was just being polite. They would never go for coffee, they were too different in personalities to really be anything more than polite acquaintances now. Kurt gave him the number as Sebastian entered it, and soon felt his own phone vibrate in his pocket. 

“There. I just texted you so you have my number too.” Sebastian set his phone down. 

Meagan came into the kitchen, carrying a couple empty glasses. “I’m making another round. Either of you want one?” She washed and dried the glasses, running a lime wedge along the rims and dipping them in a plate of fine graham cracker crumbs. She measured a few things into a shaker with ice, and was soon pouring a frothy light green mixture into the glasses. 

“Thanks, but I’ve got to go.” Kurt said, putting his phone back into his pocket. Out of habit, he had read Sebastian’s text.

**I’d been hoping to run into you sometime. -S**

Really? Had he actually crossed Sebastian Smythe’s thoughts at all in the last decade? They hadn’t seen each other since Kurt’s senior year. Was it just another polite statement?

Meagan had poured another drink, and held the glass out to him. “Are you sure? I make a wicked key lime martini.”

The drink did look delicious, with a lime wheel garnishing the side. Key lime pie was his second favourite dessert after cheesecake. 

Kurt found himself accepting the drink, and went back to his place with the others. This time, he was joining in as they got talking about Christmas gifts of their childhood. 

“I begged and begged Santa for a razor scooter. And when I got it, realized there was nowhere I could really ride it until spring! It was all ice and snow outside, and carpet almost everywhere in my Dad’s house.” Kurt laughed, taking another sip of his drink. It was going down well. 

Tory laughed along, grabbed his arm. “Me too! Except mine was roller skates. I wanted to become Olivia Newton John from Xanadu.” 

“Oh my God, you are so old.” Sebastian said to her, but he had a warm smile on his face. 

She slapped his arm in mock outrage. “And what were you into? 

He thought for a second. “I think the best thing I got as a Christmas gift was a Wii console. I played that thing for hours and hours, so determined to beat my older sister in tennis and boxing.”

Kurt looked at Sebastian over the rim of his drink, marvelling at how good looking the man was. His hair was trimmed into a shorter cut than he used to wear, still swept up off his face. He smiled often, it easily reaching his eyes, laughing and joking with his friends. He was wearing slim black jeans that made his legs look really long, and a periwinkle blue sweater over a collared white shirt.

The apartment and his clothes showed that Sebastian was successful as a lawyer, even though he was probably only a few years out of school. Then again, it could be money from his family too. 

He realized he was probably staring, and turned towards Meagan. “This drink is so good. How do you make it?”

Tucking an auburn strand of hair behind her ear, Meagan looked up, trying to remember the recipe. Her hazel eyes met his after a moment. “Um, mostly a variety of booze. Vanilla, coconut, lime...” She had obviously enjoyed a few drinks already. 

“Put the lime in the coconut, drink 'em bot' up?” Sebastian teased her, obviously a bit drunk as well. “Alexa, play ‘Put the Lime in the Coconut’”

Kurt almost jumped when the song started up. 

Tory chuckled, hauling Sebastian up to his feet. “Seb has his Sonos on voice control.” She danced to the beat, wiggling her hips, waving her arms in the air. Totally unselfconsciously. And Seb was dancing with her, singing along with the words. _"...Put the lime in the coconut, you call your doctor, woke 'im up... said 'Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take?... I said 'Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?'..."_

Sebastian nodded. “Alexa, turn it up.” And the volume increased, filling the room, and pretty soon everyone was up dancing too, singing along. 

Kurt played along, feeling relaxed after the two strong drinks and welcoming a chance to goof around a little. Work had been so intense lately, and it was good to unwind. 

Sebastian was dirty dancing with Meagan, both gyrating surprisingly well, making some of their friends hoot out and cheer. He was certainly a good dancer, still obviously athletic even after all these years. Sebastian had always been a good dancer, moving well despite being so tall. 

Everyone got shuffled around when they sat back down, with Kurt on one end of the sofa beside Sebastian. Meagan came back with another round of drinks.

“I better not. I had all that whip cream on that first drink.” Kurt said with regret. They were tasty, but he normally didn’t have too many treats like that. 

Tory was sitting on a pillow near his feet, her shoes kicked off, leaning against the sofa. She held up a joint. “How about some of this? No calories.”

It had been ages since Kurt had smoked weed, not since he had a boyfriend right after NYADA who had introduced him to all sorts of bad behaviours. It wasn’t something he normally indulged in anymore. 

But he was tipsy enough to accept it, knowing Sebastian was watching as he took a couple slow puffs. He passed it along his direction afterwards. 

Meagan finished passing out her drinks, and wanted to sit on the sofa. 

Sebastian shifted over to give her room, glancing Kurt’s way. “Mind if I move in closer?”

Shaking his head, Kurt shifted to give him room. Unfortunately, it was when Sebastian moved as well, and they ended up sitting almost pressed together, hip to hip, thigh along thigh. Kurt immediately felt a shot of pure heat zip along his body, feeling the warmth of Sebastian against him. _And hmmm...was that his cologne that smelled so good?_

“So, what are you doing these days? Last I heard, you were going to NYADA.” Sebastian said softly, a conversation for just the two of them as his friends chatted on. It was obviously a group of friends who got along well, drinking and joking around together.

Kurt nodded. “I’ve worked a bit in theatre over the years, and kept working at Vogue to cover the bills. Now, I mostly design original fashions for a select number of clients.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened at that. “Well, you were always brave in your fashion choices, even in high school.”

“‘Brave’ isn’t the word you used back then.” Kurt giggled, feeling the effects of the weed now. 

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian looked a bit remorseful. “I was such an asshole to everyone as a teenager. Look, I’m truly sorry for all the shit I said. Forgive me?” 

His green eyes seemed earnest, and so, so close. So beautiful, Kurt had a hard time looking away. 

“Um, yeah. Yes. It was a long time ago.”

“And you had your share of sassy comebacks too. Didn’t you say I had a horse face or something?” Sebastian chuckled. 

“Meerkat face, but giant horse teeth.” Kurt recalled, his eyes dipping down to Sebastian’s lips as they curved into a smile. A gorgeous smile.

What was he doing? He had already been here for ages, hanging out with Sebastian Smythe and his friends, for fuck’s sake. He should have dropped the damn invitation off with the doorman or just shoved it at Sebastian and left. Never should have come in for a drink. 

“Look, it’s getting late. You’ve been more than polite. I’ve crashed your party long enough.” Kurt sat up, feeling a little wobbly from the sudden movement. The booze and weed were showing their effects.

“Woah.” Sebastian steadied him, warm hands on his shoulders. “Look, why don’t you eat something and drink some water? You don’t seem that stable.”

Kurt glanced at the coffee table, spread with a variety of dishes, and suddenly felt ravenous. How long had it been since lunch? Did he eat anything after that? “Um, OK.” He picked up a small plate and loaded it with cheese, crackers, veggies and fruit.

“I’ll get you some water.” Sebastian got up, heading to the kitchen, clearing some empty glasses along the way. Some people were leaving, giving him hugs as they made their goodbyes. 

Kurt was really a bit better by the time Sebastian passed him a cold bottle of water. Even though the sofa was otherwise empty, Sebastian sat right next to Kurt again. 

“Um, this cheese is so good.” Kurt said, scrambling for something to say. 

Sebastian put some on a cracker, and popped it into his mouth. “Mmmmm... My aunt in France sends me a care package full of treats every year. It’s why everyone is here tonight. Damn freeloaders.” 

He glanced around at the friends that were remaining, a couple cuddling near the fire, three guys standing near the kitchen, Meagan and Tory chatting nearby. 

Troy grinned at his comment. “It’s your own fault for going on and on about how good French food is. And then you get this huge package at the office, oohing and aahing over everything as you unpack it.”

Kurt could tell it was just good natured teasing, with a real fondness underneath. “So, you all work together?”

“Yeah, almost everyone here tonight.” She waved towards the couple by the fire. “Stefan’s girlfriend doesn’t, and a few other significant others that were here earlier.” Her gaze landed on Kurt, her eyes speculative. “So, how do you two know each other?”

Kurt lightly scoffed. “Um, we don’t know each other. Not really.” He hadn’t seen the man for a decade, after all. And before that, it was mostly trading insults. “I really should get going.”

Tory was lighting up another joint, taking a few hits. “No, stay. I want to hear more about you. Sebastian rarely brings people from his past around us.” She held it out to him.

“Hmmm, OK. Maybe just a cigarette more...” Kurt took it, holding the smoke before exhaling slowly. He was about to do it again when Sebastian grabbed it from him.

“Hey, I wanted another hit.” Kurt complained, bumping his shoulder against Sebastian hard. 

“OK.” Sebastian said with a playful smile. He inhaled, holding it, and then leaned into Kurt, his mouth only a half inch away, as he exhaled. Kurt had a moment of shock, but opened his mouth, inhaling the smoke, his eyes flicking up to Sebastian’s. 

He exhaled a minute later, still stunned at what they had done. At Sebastian still so close, taking another hit before passing the joint along. Acting casual, like that had been nothing. Just an everyday occurrence. 

“So, why are you here tonight if you don’t really know each other?” Tory asked, her expression mellow. 

The guys in the kitchen area were getting their coats on, and Sebastian got up to do his host thing. Hugging them goodbye, patting their shoulders. Thanking them for coming by. 

Kurt pulled his eyes back from watching him. “We went to the same high school, but not at the same time, and have friends in common. I got an invitation for a get together of that group, and Sebastian’s was sent with mine. That’s all.”

Her eyebrows rose. “You are just here to drop off an invitation?” She glanced at her phone. “It’s almost eleven now.”

 _Shit. Fuck._ “Really? I need to go.” He got up, glad he wasn’t wobbling as much. The food and water seemed to have helped. “It was nice meeting all of you.” He waved at Meagan and the other couple.

Sebastian was just closing the door from the departing guys. He frowned slightly. “What, you too?” 

Kurt was saved from replying by the couple joining them in the entranceway, a shuffling of people in the tight space as they pulled in boots, coats, hats and scarves. 

Sebastian said goodbye to the couple before turning back to Kurt. “Do you really have to go so soon?”

It was a bit touching, hearing that, and a big part of Kurt wanted to take his coat off and snuggle with Sebastian on the sofa. Get up close, feel his lips actually touch his. Sharing some slow, deep kisses. Run his hands over those wide shoulders. 

“Yeah. This has been fun though.” Kurt said quickly, making sure he had everything.

“Wait, I’ll go down with you.” Sebastian said quickly, grabbing his keys and hollering to the girls that he’d be right back. 

What was Kurt supposed to read into this now? His foolish heart was beating faster, coming up with a dozen reasons. _He wants more time with you. Wants to ask you out. Wants to kiss you goodbye..._

And instead of telling his foolish romantic heart to shut up, he took a deep breath and wished he had a breath mint. _Just in case._

The building lobby was empty, the guard either off duty or doing his rounds. Kurt adjusted his scarf, made sure his coat buttons were done up. They reached the front door. 

“Well, thanks again for dropping off that invite. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to go to that Warbler thing though.” Sebastian put his hands into his jean pockets, looking too damn adorable. 

Kurt nodded. “I’m not sure either. I’m mostly done my orders for the holiday season, but sometimes I have last minute repairs or adjustments.”

“Do you have tickets to Ohio already?”

“Yeah, on the twentieth.” A week back home. Plenty of time to see everyone, bake cookies, watch holiday movies together. 

Sebastian nodded, his smile not coming as easy as it did before. “Great. Well, maybe before you go...”

His words were cut off as the outer door clanged open loudly. The heavy wooden door swung open to reveal snow blowing in all directions, the wind fierce. A woman rushed past, bundled up but with snow clinging to her coat and scarf. She looked cold. 

Kurt grabbed the door as it was closing, looking out with dismay. A storm had blown in the last few hours. He looked down at his coat, wishing he had worn his thicker one. “Look, I’m sorry, but can I borrow a warmer coat from you? I doubt I’d be able to get a taxi in this weather.”

Sebastian pulled him back from the doorway, letting the door shut. “Come back upstairs. We’ll see what we can do.”

At the apartment, Meagan and Tory were putting on their coats. “Did you guys see the weather reports? 10 inches already, and double that by morning.”

“Everyone just stay here. I have lots of blankets and the fireplace. We will have a sleepover. It’ll be fun.” Sebastian said, trying to make the best of the situation.

Meagan shook her head. “My place is only a block away, and Tory can crash on my sofa. It will be more comfortable than all of us staying here.”

Sebastian’s objections were shot down by the women, and they were soon on their way. 

Kurt shuffled from foot to foot. “I’ll be fine if you lend me a thick coat. I’m from Ohio after all. I can handle a little snow.”

“I want you to stay. Please Kurt. Your boots aren’t even tall enough for the amount of snow out there, and you couldn’t wear mine.” Sebastian opened the linen closet, pulling out pillows, sheets and blankets.

It was useless arguing anymore. Kurt helped Sebastian set up the sofa and clear away the food and glasses to the kitchen. Sebastian banked the fire, putting the fireplace screen in place in front of it. The embers still let off a red glow in the dark room, now that all the candles were blown out.

Getting up his nerve, Kurt moved closer. When Sebastian stood up, he was right beside him. “So, downstairs you were starting to say something, and that woman entering interrupted us.”

Sebastian’s eyes caught his, and several heartbeats went by. “Oh, nothing really. Goodnight, Kurt.”

 _Fuck it._ Kurt sprung forward, grabbing Sebastian’s head with both hands and pulling him into a hard, deep kiss. It was long and wonderful, and Kurt never wanted it to stop. 

He pulled back, looking up at him for his reaction. “Goodnight, Sebastian.” There. If he wasn’t interested he could turn away, leave Kurt to sleep on the sofa. 

Sebastian smiled slowly, a delighted, wicked smile. “It certainly has been a good night. The best night I can remember for a long time, in fact.”

“For me too.” Kurt said quickly, his heart threatening to pound right out of his chest now. 

The next kiss was just as long and intense, but not as hard. Sebastian pulled Kurt down to the sofa, kissing down his neck, as Kurt pulled up his untucked shirt to touch the bare skin of Sebastian’s back. 

“Would it be OK if we went to the bedroom? It’s more comfortable. Not to do too much though, OK?” Sebastian asked, his breathing just as fast as Kurt’s.

Kurt nodded, and they went into the bedroom, holding hands. It was dim in there, and Sebastian stripped slowly down to his boxer-briefs. Kurt did the same, knowing he had filled out since high school too, and felt comfortable with his body. They crawled into the bed, meeting in the middle. 

“Not too much?” Kurt asked, after a long kiss. He was dying to run his hands over Sebastian, kiss him everywhere. 

Sebastian nodded, taking Kurt’s hand to give it a kiss. “I want more, of course, but I don’t want to rush things with you. We could just have a crazy sex weekend, and go our separate ways afterwards, never see each other again, but...”

Kurt was a bit distracted by the words ‘crazy sex weekend’, but pulled himself away from those thoughts. “But...?”

Giving Kurt a light kiss, Sebastian gathered him into a tight hug. “I want to get to know you better before that. Give this a chance. See where it could go...”

The words were brave, and something Kurt rarely heard. Most men wanted sex right away, and weren’t interested in relationships. Kurt had learned not to expect much from guys. “I want that too.”

“So, we could maybe go out a time or two before you leave for Ohio?” Sebastian asked.

Kurt nodded, planting a kiss on his neck. “That sounds great, Sebastian.”

That lead to some intense kissing, shifting to touch and stroke over heated skin. He had been cold when he arrived. Kurt was burning up now. 

They broke apart finally, trying to cool down. Kurt brushed his fingers down Sebastian’s face, the dim light making most of it mysterious shadows. He would enjoy getting to know this man more, the man he had become since high school. He was obviously successful and well liked by his co-workers. Comments from Tory left the impression that he hadn’t brought boyfriends around his office much. He was still so good-looking, smart and funny. Kurt had always loved their verbal sparring, the way Sebastian gave as good as he got. And tonight showed they had amazing chemistry.

This could be good. Really, really good. 

Sebastian gave him a sweet grin, looking almost shy. “Your eyes are like starlight now, so dark blue in here, with little flares of light. So gorgeous.”

The words sent Kurt’s heart thumping again, and he tried to keep calm. He took Sebastian’s hand. “I don’t want to jinx things, but maybe if things go well, we could go to that Warbler party together?”

Sebastian chuckled. “But wouldn’t that make Blaine take all the credit for getting us together?”

“You mean you think he _purposely_ stuck your invitation in with mine?” Kurt asked, the thought never occurring to him before.

Curling up beside Kurt, Sebastian chuckled. “Of course. He’s a happily married family man now. He wants everyone settled down and happy too.”

Sebastian seemed to be falling asleep, so Kurt closed his eyes, getting used to the strange bed. How could he ask Blaine about this, without revealing that he and Sebastian were...what? Dating? A thing? Not boyfriends, not yet. 

Yet...

That word was lovely and beautiful. It held enormous potential and wonder in those three little letters. 

As Kurt drifted off to sleep, his dreams were full of all the possibilities...

...

***

-A/N: Wanted to give you something sweet for the holidays, since I can't send you all sugar cookies. Happy holidays!

-The inspiration for this one shot is one of my favourite christmas carols, 'Baby, It's Cold Outside'. I thought it would be fun to put Kurt in a real life situation like in the song, but with Sebastian. 

-Key Lime Martini: Recipe [here.](https://mixthatdrink.com/key-lime-martini/)

-Xanadu: 1980 film. Tap dancing in roller skates. Gene Kelly. Olivia Newton-John. Video clip [here.](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xXHl4H1xfiI)

-Toys 2000-2009, Razor scooter, Wii consoles, etc: Video [here.](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=tZov_NCUBUQ)

-Sonos speaker with Amazon Alexa: Video [here.](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=poR1jLLoObA)

-Put the lime in the coconut, Muppet version. Video [here.](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0EoOVvGV_aQ)


End file.
